


Cohesion

by birds_in_winter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birds_in_winter/pseuds/birds_in_winter
Summary: Tasha and Deanna navigate a war-torn 21st century city.
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Kudos: 5





	Cohesion

“Maybe we should try talking to them,” Deanna says, rising from a crouch. Tasha grips Deanna’s arm harshly before immediately loosening her hold.

_I can’t lose control._

“They won’t listen to reason, Deanna. These soldiers shoot first and think later.” Deanna pauses, then nods.

“You’re right, I’ve never sensed anything like this.”

“All the more reason to get back to the Enterprise.” Tasha peers over the edge of the car they are hiding behind. Two soldiers patrol the area but she and Deanna only have one phaser between them.

_The phaser I left behind last time_ , Tasha grits.

“Don’t blame yourself Lieutenant,” Deanna murmurs. Tasha retracts her thoughts, focusing on the task ahead. The radiation levels are too high for the transporters to beam them from inside the city. They need to reach the city’s edge.

The simplest path is the highway. Tasha took it last time, but she had three more officers to compensate for the open terrain. The smartest option now was to navigate the twists and turns of the ruined city.

Deanna seems to think similarly as she points to an alleyway ahead of them. Tasha nods in understanding and her thoughts turn to distracting the soldiers. Patting the road, Tasha’s fingers brush against a good-sized pebble. She picks it up and flicks it against the ground, noting its elasticity. To get the soldiers to move, she needs to throw the rock so as to divert attention from where she and Deanna hide. As a solution, she flicks the stone against a nearby wall where it ricochets against metal.

The soldiers take cover and begin firing towards the general direction of the sound. They don’t notice Tasha and Deanna sneaking into the shadows.

“Quite a wrist you’ve got,” Deanna compliments. Tasha smiles back. The most immediate danger is behind them. As her mind clears, realization dawns on Tasha. Deanna turns towards her expectantly.

“Commander Troi,” Tasha realizes. “You’re the senior officer in this mission. I’ve been making decisions this entire time without consulting you.” Deanna smiles and shakes her head.

“I defer to your expertise. I simply ask that you call me Deanna.”

“Then call me Tasha,” she finds herself saying despite her usually strict adherence to away team protocol. She always finds herself making exceptions for Deanna.

The alleyways are claustrophobic, and Tasha is hyperaware of the ground they walk on. Though looking up will remind her there is sky above her, should they step in mud or water, they’ll be easily tracked.

“Give me your tricorder,” Deanna orders suddenly. Tasha hands it to her without question. “We should stick to one direction as much as possible.”

“West,” Tasha suggests. Deanna nods. She takes the lead from Tasha and commits to tracking the cardinal directions. Tasha notices Deanna is just as conscious as she is, diverting them from muddy or flooded pathways. It allows Tasha to breathe and look up at the blue sky instead. In the silence, Tasha thinks back to when she first realized she left her phaser behind. It was dangerous for the Enterprise to be within range of nuclear warfare, but it was even more dangerous to leave behind future technology. Tasha volunteered to go alone but Deanna accompanied her. It was a surprise, but a welcome one.

The sound of something scraping brings her back to alert. Tasha gestures towards a dilapidated house with no door and they duck inside. Tasha presses herself tightly to a wall, phaser in hand. She strains her hearing but only hears water dripping from a storm drain.

“Do you sense anyone?” Tasha mouths. Deanna grabs Tasha’s arm, gentler than Tasha did, and taps twice whilst nodding her head. As footsteps pass Deanna keeps her hand on Tasha.

Tasha wonders if the soldier notices them. She tries her best to project feelings of confusion and hyperawareness. She knows Deanna can’t read her mind, but perhaps it is enough to get across the question she’s trying to ask.

Deanna taps once.

They sit in stillness for three minutes. Impatiently, Tasha rises, only to abort the motion when she spots the soldier’s reflection in a puddle near the door. Years of experience keep her from taking the sharp breath her lungs demand. After they hear footsteps retreating they wait longer than necessary to leave.

“This has all been second nature to you, hasn’t it?” Deanna realizes as they continue.

“Old habits die hard,” is all Tasha can say. Concern is evident in Deanna’s expression, but it is quickly replaced by determination.

“I sense more soldiers up ahead. Let’s continue what we were doing.” From then on, Deanna holds onto Tasha, giving her silent signals. After passing three more soldiers, Deanna lets go but not before leaving her with one final tap. It lets Tasha release the breath she was holding.

They made it past the worst of it without a hitch. All they need to do now is get far enough to escape the radiation. After several minutes of walking, the city gives way to rubble-covered hillsides. The tricorder in Deanna’s hand alerts them that the radiation levels are now low enough to safely beam out.

“Wait,” Tasha says as Deanna reaches for her combadge. “I need to know. Why did you choose to come along with me?”

“I felt you needed me,” Deanna says simply.

“You _felt_?” Tasha echoes.

“Was I wrong?” Deanna asks, stepping closer.

“No,” Tasha says, bridging the gap. Though she is not an empath, Tasha feels the love and concern Deanna has for her and returns the favor by conjuring up her own sentiments towards Deanna, knowing she will be able to sense it. She feels her smile in response.

Eventually Deanna’s hands slide down from Tasha’s shoulders, lingering on her hands, reluctant to let go. Her left hand retracts as Tasha reaches across her chest to press her combadge.

“Enterprise, two to beam up,” Tasha says breathlessly.

Deanna’s right hand rests on Tasha’s left before they dematerialize.


End file.
